The Demons Of Evelyn Singer
by Cry-of-the-Icemark
Summary: For the majority of her life Evelyn Singer knew the truth about what was really out there, about the things hiding in the shadows. Raised as a Hunter by her Uncle Bobby who took her in after her parents were killed by demons. She grew up alongside the Winchester boys, as a sister to Sam and eventually as something more to Dean.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural, the only character I own is Evelyn.**

**AN: I am writing this with the help of my friend OakLeafStoryTeller who is writing her own story (Shadow Hunters) so you notice any similarities between our stories its ok.  
**

May 2007

The shrill ringing of my phone broke the silence of my motel room. I rolled over on the cheap, lumpy bed groping blindly in the dark for the phone. I grabbed it, flipped it open, lifting it to my ear. "Yeah"? I asked my voice still rough from sleep.

"Hey Evelyn, sorry to wake you baby girl, but this couldn't wait." said Bobby in a gruff voice. I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, reaching out with my free hand to turn on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft golden glow.

"Uncle Bobby, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked worried as to why he was calling so early. The clock next to the lamp read five am, only a couple hours since I had stumbled in exhausted from salting and burning the bones of the ghost I had been hunting."

"I'm fine kid, just finished workin' that job with those ghouls. In fact that's kinda why I called, Dean called me, he and Sam need help on a job" he asked.

"Dean called you? Are they ok?" I asked worried for them. Sam was like a brother I never had and Dean, well we had known each other forever, since we were kids. He was my best friend and somewhere along the way that friendship blossomed into something more, into love. I was head over heels in love with Dean Winchester and while Dean wasn't the most open about talking about his feelings he made sure I knew that he felt the same way.

"Evelyn, relax their both fine, but their dad is another story." Bobby said.

"Why? What happened to John?" I asked.

"They were on the trail of the thing that killed their mom and something went south and John got taken by some demons. They're in over their heads, so they called me looking for help, only I'm about four hours away. I'm heading back now, but you're closer. I told them you would meet them at the house." He said with a sigh.

"They on the way to the house now?' I asked starting to gather my things up into my duffle bag.

"Yeah, they are about two hours out. You?" he replied.

"'Bout the same." l said

"Well you don't have much time, so you had better get going. I'll get there as soon as I can. Be careful, you need anything you call me." He said. I could hear how worried he was.

"I will, you be careful too, ok? I love you Uncle Bobby." I said.

"Love you too baby girl." he said before hanging up.

Once all my stuff was packed up, I grabbed some clean clothes for a shower, my favorite jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. After a quick shower I threw on my jacket and some boots before heading out to my car.

My car. It was my baby, it was an early sixteenth birthday present from Bobby, when he got it, it was totaled. I spent the remaining months leading up to my birthday completely rebuilding it from the ground up. It was in my opinion a thing of beauty; it was a sleek, black 1970 Mach 1 Mustang. I got in the driver's side tossing my bag into the back. I turned the key, smiling as I heard the engine roar to life. I turned the radio to my favorite classic rock station and turned up the music, the familiar opening chords of _Smoke on the Water_ spilling from the speakers.

Hours later I turned into the familiar driveway pulling out to the front of the house. I walked around to the back of my car and opened the truck. I lifted the tire compartment propping it up with a shotgun.

I grabbed several weapons, two handguns and a sawed off shotgun, a couple boxes of ammo, two jugs of holy water and finally a book the contained several exorcisms and devils traps. I walked into the house dropping my bags on the couch as a made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the ladder Bobby kept in the closet, hauling it back into the den, setting it up under the devils trap painted on the ceiling.

I spent the next half hour touching it up, making sure the lines were unbroken. Once that was taken care of I stowed the ladder back in the closet, walking over to the table I laid out my weapons along with the book of exorcisms, settling down to wait for Sam and Dean.

I didn't have to wait long, about ten minutes later I heard the telltale rumble of the Impala coming up the drive. I walked out the front door just as Dean and Sam were climbing out of the car. Sam reached me first pulling me into a bear hug. "Hey, Evelyn." He said warmly smiling down at me.

"It's good to see you Sammy." I said. I turned away toward Dean. He crossed the distance between us in a few strides, taking my face between his hands, pulling me it for a warm, passionate kiss. After a few moments he pulled away resting his forehead against mine. "Hey." He breathed.

"Hey, yourself. I missed you." I replied taking a deep breath, drinking in the smell of his aftershave and the familiar scent of his leather jacket.

"How you holding up?" I asked concerned about him, I knew how close he and John were.

"Great. As soon as I find that demonic son of a bitch, kill it and get my dad back." He said angrily. I knew his anger wasn't directed at me, but rather at the monsters that always seemed determined to rip his family apart.

I reached up placing a hand on the side of his face, rubbing my thumb across his cheekbone. "Everything's gonna be ok. We'll get him back." I reassured him.

"Come on, let's go inside. I've got something to show you guys." I said turning to head back inside, Dean walking beside me with Sam bringing up the rear.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. I'll try and update quickly. Thanks**


End file.
